naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasumaru Chikamatsu
Yasumaru "Macabre" Chikamatsu is an eighteen year old male shinobi hailing from the famous desert-dwelling Chikamatsu Clan. Due to being beaten, scolded, and abused by his father since a young age, Yasumaru has become quite the monster. Yasumaru is more commonly known as "Macabre", the "savage puppet master" who leaves behind a traumatizing scene of carnage after every battle. As of now, Yasumaru continues to be his father's loyal and obedient servant who is used as a weapon for his clan. In addition, Yasumaru is the clan's heir, so some of the clan have high hopes for him. But due to his ruthless nature, many fear him and are afraid he will never be well-suited for the role of clan head. 'Personality' Yasumaru is usually a shy, timid, and calm young man who carries himself with a mysterious aura. He is calm, collected, and composed in nearly all situations. In addition, he analyzes every person he comes across for seemingly no reason: Going out of his way to scan them up, down, and all around. The constant abuse he has received from his father has caused him to become quite fearful and intimidated by him: Making him completely loyal and obedient to his father. Additionally, Yasumaru has a rather pessimistic outlook on life. He believes he is simply a tool that must do his father's bidding, become the clan head, and continue his father's legacy. He has almost no true sense of self, with his whole world revolving around pleasing his father. This mentality of his has been molded since a very young age: As his father has physically and verbally abused him since he was a toddler. Essentially, all of this makes Yasumaru into a peculiar individual with an unpredictable side. Above all else, Yasumaru's most key trait is his unmatched ruthlessness and savagery in battle. His cold-blooded nature and lack of mercy has earned him the moniker "Macabre": Due to his habit of leaving behind a horrifying display of carnage after every fight. It is believed that due to Yasumaru's horrible upbringing, all of the pent up negative emotions that he has felt has manifested themselves as pure killing intent and rage when on the battlefield. This makes Yasumaru into a complete killing machine who will wildly attack and wipe out the opposition in a matter of moments. In contrast to his monstrous nature, Yasumaru is actually quite intelligent in battle and always employs multiple startegies and tactics at once. This is done to quickly confuse, overwhelm, and destroy his opponent so that they cannot defend themselves properly in time. His keen intellect and mind combined with his savagery has made him quite the deadly foe, and the untamed beast within him only grows the more he fights. 'Background' 'Early Life' *Yasumaru Chikamatsu was born on September 11th, Year 911 in the Land of Dunes. Yoshimaru and Shinobu Chikamatsu were his parents, and they raised him to become a proper heir of the clan. *As he grew up, Yasumaru was trained in the shinobi arts, specifically the ways of the puppeteer. He excelled in this area of combat, having a natural talent for it, and he became one of the best puppeteers in his clan at a young age. *While Yasumaru trained to become the perfect shinobi, he was also routinely physically and verbaly abused by his father Yoshimaru. So was his mother, as well as his younger sister, Yoshiko. His father Yoshimaru was very cruel and misogynistic, and his constant abuse made Yasumaru, his mother, and his sister very obedient. *As he grew and trained, Yasumaru fought countless battles against various clans since a young age. This, combined with the abuse that his father had inflicted upon him, made Yasumaru into a pure killing machine on the battlefield. This earned him the moniker "Macabre". *As Macabre, Yasumaru built the reputation of being a "savage puppet master" who showed no mercy on the battlefield. He was known for leaving behind a gruesome scene of carnage after every battle he was involved in. His reputation grew, and soon people from nearby countries learned of Yasumaru's existence. Currently, Yasumaru's reputation continues to gradually rise as he continues to undertake more missions and slaughter more people. 'Abilities' Due to being born as a member of the Chikamatsu Clan during the Warring States Period: Yasumaru is an extraordinarily skilled and proficient puppeteer.. He has displayed exceptional talent in the ways of the puppeteer since a very young age and is hailed as one of his clan's finest shinobi. He has taken the lives of many other skilled and dangerous opponents over the years, shinobi and samurai alike, and is known in nearby countries that he lives in as "Macabre": Due to his unmatched ruthlessness and savagery on the battlefield. Despite his savage nature, Yasumaru is actually a very skilled combatant with a variety of lethal skills at his disposal. As he uses his skill as a medical-nin in order to enhance his puppets' lethality. His knowledge of the ins and outs of the human body makes him quite formidable, for he knows it's weaknesses and will exploit them quickly. Aside from this, Yasumaru possesses incredible attack speed, since he and all members of his clan are trained to hone it since a young age to make their moves less predictable. Overall, it can be said that Yasumaru can be both a very helpful ally, or a very dangerous foe. 'Chakra Prowess' One of Yasumaru's most defining traits is his excellent chakra control. He has refined and honed this skill since an extremely young age. He combines his masterful control over his chakra with his average reserves which enables him to use the absolute minimal cost of chakra necessary for any jutsu: Meaning he can conserve a large amount of chakra during battle, enabling him to last longer than even others who have larger reserves but worse chakra control. Yasumaru's chakra is dark purple in color, and rotates clockwise throughout his chakra pathway system. It emits a gentle and slightly cold feeling to other sensors, and makes them feel "uncomfortable" when actively sensing it. His skill with his chakra control is so great that he can use hand seals with one hand and even easily transfer his chakra to others and make it compatible with them. This can be seen through his usage of medical ninjutsu: Which involves a lot of chakra transference from the user and their intended target. Furthermore, Yasumaru is very skilled with the use of chakra threads since he is a puppeteer. However, his skill goes above and beyond others like him because he can even create chakra threads with his toes and use them efficiently. He can even make the threads that he creates so incredibly thin that they cannot be perceived by the naked eye. 'Sensory Perception' Yasumaru is a Chakra Sensing Type 'so he can sense chakra in it's various forms. He can sense chakra across long distances, and even longer distances if it's a partciularly powerful chakra. He can also sense some of the subtlest chakras, so long as the person is actively moulding and using their chakra. His skill with his sensing is good enough that he can fight with his eyes closed in dimly lit areas or even complete darkness. This enables him to fight effectively with his puppets in the absence of light, further proving how dangerous an opponent he can be. This also boosts his reaction speed, as he can react to some attacks before they even arise by sensing the incoming chakra: Such as blindside or sneak attacks. 'Ordinary & Puppet Ninjutsu *'Enclosing Jutsu - '''This jutsu is a basic technique used to seal a variety of objects as well as even living things inside of a scroll. The sealed object can then be released when the scroll is unraveled or meets a specific condition. In fact, he uses this jutsu to seal away Dozoku and the Chikamatsu Collection inside of scrolls.Yasumaru also uses this jutsu to seal away various types of tools inside of his puppet Dozoku. *'Unsealing Jutsu - This jutsu is a basic technique used to unseal an object that is inside of something, usually a scroll. Yasumaru uses this jutsu commonly through his puppet Dozoku. **'Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation - '''This jutsu is derived from the basic Unsealing Jutsu, and it is simply the act of storing weapons in seals on one's clothing or a scroll. Yasumaru stores many of his weapons, usually senbon, in sealing bracelets on his arms.This way he can recall the tool immediately and fire it with the speed of "a flash of lightning", as the time needed to wield it normally is greatly reduced. *'Body Flicker Jutsu - 'By utilizing chakra to temporarily vitalize the body, one can achieve a significant boost in speed which enables them to seemingly teleport from one location to another. However, in reality it is simply a high-speed movement jutsu and there are many variations. Yasumaru only uses the standard one, and his skill with this jutsu is extremely high. **'Body Flicker: Chikara - 'By focusing the boost in speed into a specific body part, Yasumaru can drastically enhance it's speed to the point that it cannot even be perceived by most. This jutsu however has a drawback, and that is if used too many times it can damage Yasumaru's muscles and leave him incredibly sore. This jutsu requires incredible chakra control, so among his clan, it is unique to Yasumaru himself. *'Puppet Ninjutsu - '''Yasumaru is a puppeteer or puppet master, for he primarily employs puppets in the field of battle. He uses '''chakra threads that he creates along each fingertip to control the puppets. His own personal puppet that he uses is known as Dozoku, which he created on his own as a child. Dozoku has various mechanisms and hidden contraptions within it that Yasumaru uses to confuse, deceive, and overwhelm his opponents: Such as claws, spikes that protrude from it's palms, and large talons on it's forearms (all of which are laced in poison). Dozoku also carries various smoke bombs (such as sleeping or poisonous gas), flash bombs, and explosive bombs inside of it's body for many uses. Dozoku can also expel senbon and different types of gases from it's mouth or the holes in the center of it's palms. Dozoku is made out of condensed and compressed silica sand; molded through fine chakra kneading sensibility: Making it sturdy and durable. Dozoku also possesses wings that can be used to fly at high speed once chakra is ran through them. But Dozoku is not Yasumaru's only puppet, his other puppets have been passed down throughout the clan for generations. These puppets are known as the Chikamatsu Collection; ten puppets that work together in perfect unison. Yasumaru is skilled enough to manipulate each one with a single finger, so he can control all ten at work seamlessly. Together, the puppets contain exceptional taijutsu, ninjutsu, and bukijutsu skills.The Chikamatsu Collection utilize team and combo attacks to quickly overwhelm opponents and leave them eviscerated. The Chikamatsu Collection have been used to protect the clan for generations, and continues to do so in Yasumaru's hands. Chikamatsu Puppets 1, 5, and 9 don't have any combo attacks, but they each serve a specific purpose. Chikamatsu Puppet 1 stays close to Yasumaru, and uses it's colossal fists to fend off attackers. Chikamatsu Puppet 5 has spikes protruding from it's head, and they can extend and impale multiple targets at once. Chikamatsu Puppet 9 fights with two large swords, and uses them to slice up opponents. **'Mechanical Light Shield Block - '''By passing chakra through one's puppets and using puppet technology, Yasumaru is able to create a thin film of chakra that is radiated through the arms of his puppets: Providing solid protection and defense against all types of physical attacks. Dozoku, as well as each puppet of the Chikamatsu Collection are all equipped with one shield used by combining both arms. ***'Secret Purple Jutsu: Mechanical Light Shield Barrier - Dozoku is capable of taking the ordinary light shield block even higher, as it uses advanced puppet technology to create a large spherical barrier around himself and Yasumaru. The barrier is made out of pure chakra, and bolsters greater defensive properties than it's predecessor. However, it consumes a great deal of chakra to use, so Yasumaru can only use it a few times in battle. **'Secret White Jutsu: Heaven and Earth Attack - '''Chikamatsu Puppet 2 extends it's arms underground, and then they rise up and grab onto the legs of Yasumaru's opponents. Next, Chikamatsu Puppet 2 fires multiple smoke bombs from it's mouth to blind the enemy. Then, Chikamatsu Puppet 4 extends it's arm like a chain to latch onto Chikamatsu Puppet 3's segmented chakra blade head, and hurls it's bladed head through the immobilized and blinded opposition. **'Secret White Jutsu: Three Jewels Crushing Suction - 'Chikamatsu Puppets 6, 7, and 8 use their bodies to form a triangle together. Afterwards, they all perform a specific hand seal and a devastating vortex of wind is generated that sucks everything in front of them through the triangle-shaped hole between their bodies. Everything sucked into the small tornado is crushed with tremendous force and shot out of the back of it in pieces. **'Secret White Jutsu: Lion Closing Roar - 'Chikamatsu Puppet 10 opens it's mouth to reveal a small orb, that when thrown expands into a man-sized lion's head kannon and rams into the target: Trapping them between the surface and the head. Once they're trapped, the target's tenketsu are all sealed and they become completely unable to utilize chakra at all. 'Medical Ninjutsu *'Mystical Palm Jutsu - '''A jutsu that uses the power of medical chakra to heal the body inside and out. Chakra is sent from the hand into the wounded area increasing it's natural recovery ability. If Yasumaru chooses, he can overload the target's internal circulatory system with chakra: Causing them to enter a comatose state and become incapcitated. *'Yang Healing Wound Destruction - A jutsu in which Yasumaru preemptively anticipates where an enemy's attack is going to land, and applies medical treatment to it beforehand. This reduces the damage to the absolute minimum, and makes it easier for the wounds to be healed after they've been inflicted. *'Poison Mist - '''A jutsu that combines ninjutsu, chemistry and medical knowledge. By kneading chakra in the body and converting it into chemical substances, the mist can be expelled from the mouth that quickly transforms into a large cloud of poison. Different types of poisons can be used, so long as Yasumaru understands the chemical makeup of the poison he is creating. **'White Poison Mist - 'A jutsu that creates a large white cloud of powerful paralysis poison, the movements of the opponent are quickly sealed and they're left vulnerable and defenseless. **'Yellow Poison Mist '- A jutsu that creates a large yellow cloud of poison that causes a variety of effects. The yellow gas strips away the mucus membranes of the body and causes temporary blindness, shortness of breath and severe blisters all over the body. If large quantities are inhaled, it can blister one's throat and lungs causing them to become unable to breathe properly and ultmately die. However, it's main use is simply to disorient and blind the opponent. **'Blue Poison Mist '- A jutsu that creates a large blue cloud of poison that causes hallucinations, delirium and delusons. The poison's affects are quickly activated after being inhaled and distracts the opponent. It works like that of a genjutsu, except, it cannot be broken like one. **'Red Poison Mist '- A jutsu that creates a large red cloud of poison that causes severe burns immediately on contact. The burns are quite severe, quickly progressing to becoming second or third degree burns within seconds. Inhaling it is also certain death, as the burns would destroy one's internal organs. **'Black Poison Mist - 'A jutsu that creates a large black cloud of poison that has tremendous killing capabilities. This poison is so powerful that by breathing in even a small portion of it, it will lead too one's death, right there and then within mere moments. It causes rapid cellular destruction of the bodies' cells and multiple organ failure, which can only be countered by the most experienced of medical-nin. *'Chakra Scalpel - 'A jutsu that creates a small and sharp blade around one's hands composed of chakra. The blade is usually used for small medical incisions, in order to perform surgeries or autopsies. However, Yasumaru's skill with it is so great that he can use it offensively in battle. The blades he creates can easily slice through flesh and bone and even clash with swords. The blade's affects are also internal once they contact the target, being able to slice through their muscles and tendons and render them immobile. This makes this a very useful and dangerous jutsu when used by Yasumaru. **'Delicate Illness Extraction Jutsu - 'A jutsu that involves removing pathogens or toxins from the target's body. This is done by first locating the affected area, and performing an incision. Next, medicinal fluid is inserted into the wound and the poison is extracted along with the fluid by using chakra. This both lessens the damage and heals the target's body in the process, however, it cannot completely remove all of the toxins. So ultimately, an antidote will be needed in order for the target to make a full recovery. 'Shurikenjutsu *'Shadow Shuriken Jutsu - '''Due to Yasumaru's superb skills with senbon and his hand speed, Yasumaru is perfectly capable of aligning a senbon within the shadow of another senbon after it has been thrown at the target. This gives off the illusion there is only one senbon, when in reality there are two, and if the first is dodged Yasumaru can manipulate the second one with chakra threads to take the opponent by surprise and pierce them. *'Manipulating Attack Blades - By exerting his chakra over a small area, Yasumaru can make small weapons, such as senbon, levitate in the air and control them. When this jutsu is combined with chakra threads his control over the weapons is increased even further and they can be used to deliver more precise and lethal shots. '''Intelligence As a medical-nin, Yasumaru is knowledgeable in a mixture of human physiology and biology, as well as chemistry and toxicology. He uses this knowledge to create a variety of poisons, antidotes, drugs, and potions for various uses. The poisons that he creates are extremely complex and require extreme precision and technique in order to create. They're all plant-based, made from using plants native to his clan's village. However, he is the only one in his clan capable of making such complicated and powerful poisons. He is also the only one who knows how to create antidotes to his own poisons: Making them extremely deadly to most. In battle, since he specializes in the usage of senbon, Yasumaru has educated himself on the all of the pressure points located within the body. He is even capable of hitting the points with such precision that he can cause what appears to be death in his targets. Outside of battle, he can quickly examine someone and come up with accurate determinations of their ailment and cure it on the spot by using only a small amount of resources. He is also quite observant and analytical, being able to quickly determine the strengths and weaknesses of an opponent he has only briefly faced. 'Stats' 'Trivia' *Yasumaru means "peaceful circle" whilst the meaning of his family name is unknown. However, it is based on the real-life poet and puppeteer known as Monzaemon Chikamatsu. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Chikamatsu Clan Category:Male Category:Shinobi